mrpokeguy9_total_pokemon_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Pokemon Action
Summmary This is Total Pokemon Action, where 20 previous contestants from Total Pokemon Island came to win 2 Million Poke, 19 new contestants joined to create the original 39 Contestants, they have then split up into 3 teams which consist of 13 contestants or actors as Sandslash likes to call them. The 20 returning players were Blissey, Delcatty, Rapidash, Mightyena, Lickilicky, Torterra, Nidoking, Leafeon, Gliscor, Bellossom, Zangoose, Blastoise, Cherrim, Wigglytuff, Poliwrath, Ambipom, Kirlia, Pelipper, Nidoqueen and Beedrill. The 19 new players were Flareon, Jynx, Plusle, Minun, Munna, Spoink, Beautifly, Mothim, Cinccino, Oshawott, Roselia, Dodrio, Vespiquen, Jellicent, Butterfree, Mamoswine, Crustle, Mandibuzz and Stunfisk bringing the total to 39 players. as long the way new players and returning players joined the game which were; Ninetales, Starmie, Magmar and Donphan who joined in Episode 7, Gorebyss, Haunter, Dragonair and Cacturne who joined in Episode 13 and Shaymin and Metang who joined at the merge to bring the grand total of player up to 49. This season will be filled with more drama, romance, twists and annoying people than TPI, so watch this wiki to see who got elimination, who got immunity and who won!!! Merge Contestants: Gardevoir- Gardevoir has learnt from her mistakes and knows what to do this time around. She is also in a relationship with Grumpig. Vespiquen- Vespiquen is a super fan and knows everybody's weaknesses and strengths. Zangoose- Zangoose was evil in TPI, however he is now more loyal. Grumpig- Grumpig is a friendly and loyal contestant, who is in a relationship with Gardevoir. Starmie- Starmie is a diva in the making and won't back down from anyone or anything. Plusle- Plusle is Minun's brother and is playing for her mother. Ambipom- Ambipom is a fun loving guy, who is here to win. Magmortar- Magmortar joined TPA to prove to himself and others that he is a strong player. Dodrio- Dodrio is a smart player and can read people very well and is also dating Jynx. Pelipper- Pelipper has changed so much from last season because now he likes Bombs!!!! Poliwrath- Poliwrath has learnt from last season and is ready to play hard. Shaymin- Shaymin is a sweet girl who plans to play socially and befriend everyone and kill them with kindness. Voting Chart Episode 1: 49th: Munna(Team Luvdisc) - Jynx and Dodrio did not like her aura and felt that Munna was being fake. 48th: Mightyena(Team Smeargle) - Beautifly told Mightyena and Delcatty to vote for Beedrill, got all the other girls and Plusle to blindside him. 47th: Cinccino(Team Farfetch'd) - Blissey and Zangoose felt that Cinccino was playing too hard, too fast and wanted her gone because she had too much power. Episode 2: 46th: Nidoking(Team Smeargle) - Him and Beautifly were picked to do the challenge and when they lost, Beautifly convinced Nidoking that it was his fault and got the team to vote him off. Episode 3: 45th: Cherrim(Team Farfetch'd) - Cherrim was too attached to Blastoise and put her relationship before the game and that was not good for her team. Episode 4: 44th: Mamoswine(Team Luvdisc) - Even though Mamoswine was not considered a threat, Dodrio, Jynx and Poliwrath all thought that because he is so naive and weak, they did not want him causing their team to lose. 43rd: Mothim(Team Smeargle) - Mothim did help the team by helping Beautifly get a tablet, however her alliance wanted him out and even though Beautifly did not vote for him, he was voted out and before he left, Beautifly told him that she had feelings for him. Episode 5: 42nd: Butterfree(Team Luvdisc) - Even though Butterfree did not participate in the challenge, when her team lost, Flareon and Leafeon had to try and get someone else to go home and rallied their alliance, along with Lickilicky's alliance, to vote her off because Butterfree seemed to contribute to the team the least so far in the challenges. Episode 6: 41st: Nidoqueen (Team Farfetch'd) - The plan was to back-stab Gliscor, but after Nidoqueen caused the team to lose, they decided that Nidoqueen was a bigger liability than Gliscor and they decided to eliminate her. Episode 7: 40th: Donphan (Team Smeargle) - After being in the losing team for Team Smeargle, the girls alliance decided that this was the perfect opportunity to get rid of him and the girls, along with Plusle, got rid of Donphan. 39th: Gliscor (Team Farfetch'd) - Blissey's alliance had been thinking about eliminating Gliscor for some time now and, due to his argument with Zangoose over who was going to participate in the challenge, they felt this was going to be a good chance to get Gliscor out and evicted him, which Gliscor did not take well, cursing everyone upon making his exit. XX: Dewott (Team Luvdisc) - After evolving into Dewott during the episode, Dewott felt that, since he evolved, he would help the team more. However, after losing the challenge for his team, they decided that Dewott's days of floating had come to an end and evicted him. (Returned in Episode 17) Episode 8: 38th: Crustle (Team Smeargle) - After his pooping problem made him lose the challenge for Team Smeargle, the team decided that the best option was to eliminate him, although Ambipom did consider giving Crustle the immunity idol, he decided against it and voted him off. Episode 9: 37th: Rapidash (Team Smeargle) - After losing the challenge, even though she did not participate in the challenge, Rapidash thought she was safe, but when Ambipom used the hidden immunity idol to save himself and blindside Rapidash, much to her surprise, she said this was unfair and she would get her revenge. 36th: Blastoise (Team Luvdisc) - After losing the challenge, Blastoise thought he was safe, however, when Jellicent convinced Blissey that Blastoise voted with Gliscor, Blissey's alliance decided that Blastoise's time in the game was over, voting him out. Episode 10: 35th: Delcatty (Team Smeargle) - Delcatty decided to take her game into her own hands, she and Wigglytuff agreed to flip on their alliance and join Ambipom, Magmar and Beedrill. However, after her team lost the challenge, Wigglytuff went and told her alliance about Delcatty wanting to flip, so the alliance decided to take Delcatty out before she could flip and blindsided her. Episode 11: 34th: Torterra (Team Farfetch'd) - After Jellicent spoke to Blissey privately about her teammates's perception of her, he said that having Torterra around only made her a bigger target and after losing the challenge, Blissey decided she had to do what was best for her game and her alliance blindsided Torterra, choosing Jellicent to stay over him. Episode 12: 33rd: Cacturne (Team Smeargle) - After joining the game in Episode 12, Cacturne was ready to prove himself, being a super fan. However, when he volunteered to participate in his first challenge and lost it for his team, Cacturne knew he was in trouble and when the majority of this team saw no benefit in him staying, he was voted out of the game. Episode 14: 32rd: Leafeon (Team Luvdisc) - After losing the X-Factor challenge for her team, Leafeon was the prime target for Jynx's alliance, however, after trying to sway Lickilicky and Mandibuzz over to her side, it did not work due to Mandibuzz's arrogant attitude and she was voted out. 31st: Dragonair (Team Farfetch'd) - After the Society Game twist was revealed, Dragonair was targeted by Jellicent/Stunfisk for playing too under the radar and becoming a wildcard and when it came down to Zangoose making his decision he eliminated her due to her shy and under-the-radar game-play. 30th: Gorebyss (Team Smeargle) - After the twist, Ambipom's alliance with the new members originally from Bellossom's old alliance came together, they targeted both Gorebyss and Beautifly, however when it came down to Bellossom's decision, she eliminated Gorebyss due to having too close of a bond with Beautifly to eliminate her. 29th: Mandibuzz (Team Smeargle) - After the twist, Mandibuzz believed Flareon was the next target, however, after Flareon campaigned for Mandibuzz to get sent home due to her arrogant power hungry attitude, Jynx decided to eliminate Mandibuzz to regain control in her team and to eliminate any allies of Lickilicky's. Episode 15: 28th: Stunfisk (Team Farfetch'd) - After deciding he wanted to help his team in the challenge, Stunfisk ultimately lost the challenge for his team being too slow and caused his team to reach the clues last, and even after Jellicent tried campaigning for him to stay over Vespiquen, the team saw no use for him and voted him off. Episode 16: 27th: Jellicent (Team Farfetch'd) - After being in the bottom for most of the game and surviving many eliminations, Jellicent's dismay came when the teams found out that next episode would be the start of the merge and Blissey's alliance was worried he would flipped so quickly so they voted him off over Starmie. 26th: Minun (Team Smeargle) - After Bellossom and Beautifly sabotaged Minun in the challenge, costing her team the win and the convincing Ambipom and Magmortar that her, Plusle and Wigglytuff needed to be weakened, they voted out Minun to secure their majority. Episode 17: (Merge) 25th: Lickilicky - After surviving until the merge, Lickilicky spent most of the game with his back against the wall and having barely no allies, he decided the only way to survive was to sabotage people in the immunity challenge in order to win. However, when Bellossom got him in just before winning the immunity, the majority of the contestants saw that Lickilicky needs to go out sooner than later and he was voted out over Blissey. Episode 18: 24th: Bellossom - Bellossom continued to sabotage the challenges with Beautifly to give when the immunity wins, however once Starmie found this out, she got Zangoose and Haunter help her sabotage Bellossom to lose the immunity challenge and once Starmie exposed Bellossom's game to the other contestants, she was targeted straight away and unanimously voted off over Beautifly. Episode 19: 23rd: Roserade - After playing an under the radar style game, Roserade felt good going into merge and into the immunity challenge. However, after getting a question wrong and being the final player eliminated from the challenge, Roserade not only evolved but also got Pelipper to help her blow up the set, which resulted in the rest of the cast hating her and voted her off for her short temper over Pelipper. Episode 20: 22nd: Haunter - Once Haunter joined the game in episode 13, he stayed quiet ensuring not to make any waves and remain close to his closest ally Zangoose, however once merge hit, he knew he had to target threats such as Blissey and Vespiquen so went about trying to make a move however after Vespiquen overheard him and Zangoose plotting their move, Vespiquen went back to her alliance and managed to get the votes in order to eliminate Haunter before he was able to take out Vespiquen. 21st: Jynx - For most of the game, Jynx remained in a very powerful position, being the leader of her alliance and controlling her team, this continued into the merge which made her comfortable, however after Ninetales decided she needed to play her own game and not Jynx's, Ninetales put a plan into motion blindsiding Jynx and with the help of her allies Ninetales successfully blindsided Jynx during the double elimination. Episode 21: 20th: Metang - After joining the game at merge, Metang was ready to prove himself, which he did winning the first four immunity challenges at the merge, however this painted a target on his back as Ninetales decided to target him due to his physical prowess and to get back in the good graces of her alliance and she was successful as once Metang lose his first immunity challenge, he was voted out of the game over Beedrill. Episode 22: 19th: Beedrill - Beedrill came into the game hoping to just make it past the 1st episode, which he did and made it all the way to the merge, however he was always perceived as annoying but always survived eliminations due to being useful as a vote, however Ninetales found this to be threatening as he had the potential to float deeper into the game. Once Beedrill lost the immunity challenge, Ninetales along with his former allies Ambipom & Magmortar blindsided Beedrill, he was voted out of the game over Ambipom. Episode 23: 18th: Ninetales - After being the mastermind behind some of the blindsides and votes off during the merge, Ninetales decided that she had to target Dodrio after she knew he no longer trusted her, however Poliwrath was already working on a plan to blindside her instead, working closely with Starmie to gain the votes of Blissey's alliance which he successfully did and Ninetales was voted out of the game over Dodrio. Episode 24: 17th: Blissey - Being in control of her alliance since the start, Blissey felt as though she was formed a solid group of majority, however after Starmie & Zangoose started to believe that Blissey was becoming too big of a threat to keep around, they along with the help of Poliwrath & Plusle orchestrated a majority and blindsided Blissey, which she took gracefully, being voted out of the game over Wigglytuff. Episode 25: 16th: Dewott - During the Weakest Link challenge, Dewott was tied with Starmie for having the 2nd lowest score and had to go to sudden death to decide who would be eliminated and Dewott lost which meant he was out of the competition, however when Sandslash revealed that the 4 players who were out first of the competition were eliminated from the game, Dewott was sent home. 15th: Flareon - During the Weakest Link challenge, Flareon was one of the lowest scorers of her round and thus was eliminated from the competition, however when Sandslash revealed that the 4 players who were out first of the competition were eliminated from the game, Flareon was sent home. 14th: Wigglytuff - During the Weakest Link challenge, Wigglytuff was one of the lowest scorers of her round and thus was eliminated from the competition, however when Sandslash revealed that the 4 players who were out first of the competition were eliminated from the game, Wigglytuff was sent home. 13th: Beautifly - During the Weakest Link challenge, Beautifly was one of the lowest scorers of her round and thus was eliminated from the competition, however when Sandslash revealed that the 4 players who were out first of the competition were eliminated from the game, Beautifly was sent home.